


Wake Me Slowly

by LeviTA



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Boy Kissing, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviTA/pseuds/LeviTA
Summary: Armie loves kissing Timmy awake in the morning.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 32
Kudos: 105





	Wake Me Slowly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Double Helix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547491) by [onlyastoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyastoryteller/pseuds/onlyastoryteller). 

> I read the latest update of Double Helix by the wonderful onlyastoryteller and somehow this happened. 
> 
> So please note, the basic idea and the title of the whole story about Armie kissing Timmy awake is from onlyastoryteller and she is so kind to let me use it. 😘  
I imagined my story like it could be the one, Armie/eliounleashed516 wrote in Double Helix. I originally intended to also match with the word count given in the chapter (6) of Double Helix, but my Armie was too eager. ;)
> 
> Last but not least: I’m not a native English speaker. So I really hope, it’s not a total grammar mess 🙏
> 
> Enjoy this healthy dose of fluff 🙃

When time stops now and the world ceases from spinning around his own axis, I would be fine with it. Totally fine. I’m only half awake, but filled with so much warmth that I can’t repress the little smile on my lips. I feel so relaxed and grounded, that I inevitably ask myself, how I existed the last more than thirty years of my life, without this fulfilling calmness of being someone’s home and having found a home in someone else. 

The first rays of sunshine are creeping through half opened curtains and the buzz of the waking city of New York meanders to my ears, only slightly muted by the closed windows. I inhale deeply, drawing in the unmistakable scent of vanilla, mixed with a hint of lemons. He will always smell like that for me. The essence of just himself and the memory of sunny days in Crema. Sleep deprived and jet lagged he just took a shower yesterday night, slumped into the bed, still wearing my too big bathrobe. His delicate hand patted the mattress. Falling into sleep, as soon as my arm wrapped around his waist and my chest warmed his body.

I put my nose closer to his neck, feeling the tickle of his hair, placing a small kiss on the nape of his neck. His skin is warm and so inviting. Another kiss, next to the one before. And another one. Addictive. I draw my lips over his hairline, enjoying the sensation on my lips, opening my eyes. He is still fast asleep. With my fingertips I softly touch the outer line of his ear and then his earlobe. I know this will draw him into consciousness. He is so sensitive there. I already discovered it back in Crema, when I started to caress his ear in one of the scenes. The first time he couldn’t stop the shudder which went through his whole body. He was so embarrassed back then, that his cheeks had cute red blotches.

Repeating the movement of my fingers, I can feel him stirring slightly against my chest, a small frown appears between his brows. So adorable. A whispered “more sleep” barely reaches my ear. But I know he has an appointment with Brian later on. So I will take my time and wake him slowly. 

While placing a kiss below his jawline, I move my hand to the collar of the bathrobe, feeling the soft fabric under my fingertips. The belt had obviously loosened with the passage of the night. I carefully push on the silky material, exposing his shoulder and upper arm. My hand caresses his almost translucent skin, seeing the shimmering blue of his veins, following their river-like patterns. Feeling his now trained biceps. A sigh escapes his lips and his breath quickens as I travel my thumb over the crook of his arm. Can you be addicted to someone’s skin? I am intoxicated by the velvety and warm feeling of his softest spots. 

Humming contently against his neck. More kisses. On his shoulder. One for each freckle I could find in the dull morning light, kissing my way back under his jawline. He cranes his neck just a tiny bit, inviting me to suck a little harder. Tasting him. A satisfied grin curls the corners of my mouth as I hear the gasp that escapes his throat. The pads of my fingers touching his tiny left nipple. A silent hiss, followed by an armada of goosebumps all over his frame. Another one of his most sensitive spots. One more caress before I carefully pull on his shoulder, indicating him to lie on his back, discarding more of the bathrobe. I now hover over him, looking into his half open eyes, already darker with the beginning arousal. One hand in his curly hair, massaging his scalp. He almost purrs like a cat and myself is melting at this sound. Our eyes are still connected, watching each other’s soul, wordless exchanging promises. 

Closer, closer to him. Our lips are finally touching. Slowly exploring, tender nips, tongues meeting. I suck on his bottom lip while my hands are wandering down his sides, remembering every curve of his ribs, slightly increasing the pressure of my fingertips. He arches his spine in response. I slip my hands around the small of his back, lips travelling down his body. Licking his nipples, enjoying his little moans. Steadying his hips, when I suck just a few inches below his navel. “Armie, please.” His voice more audible this time. But I take my time, experiencing more of his delicate skin and the tiny noises tumbling over his sinful lips. I want to save all of them for the times when we are apart again, filming on different ends of the world. 

My hands reach his thighs and suddenly I can feel his fingernails clawing on my naked back. Ghosting over his inner thighs with my thumbs, I graze my teeth over his right hipbone, soothing it with the tongue afterwards. His whole body is trembling, when lips replace the thumbs on his thighs. Sensitive spot. Kisses over kisses. Can’t stop myself from sucking a little hickey on his left inner thigh, just to hear him whining. And second one, on the right side. I know it will drive him crazy. All I can do is watch him in awe: glistening with a thin film of sweat on his drug-like skin, shivering with lust and arousal. Opening his eyes slowly. 

“More?” I ask, voice raspy.

“More.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case: @levi-tation-1983 on tumblr.


End file.
